wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fugitives
When Wander and Sylvia end up as fugitives on a planet that Lord Hater is ruling, Sylvia plans to break out. However, her plans are constantly flawed by Wander, who helps everyone in need. Episode Summary On a kingdom planet, Wander and Sylvia are wanted fugitives for "making Lord Hater look totally stupid" and "other punishable-by-death type stuff". All over the place, Watchdogs are searching for them. Sylvia is determined to leave, only to see Wander tie the shoes of a garbage creature. After hiding, Wander explains that whenever someone is in need he has to help them, as it makes him feel really good. Sylvia explains that helping himself from being spotted by the Watchdogs is much more important than helping some random guy. Just after this, they run off upon getting spotted. Sylvia speeds off to a house and hides in the doorway and sees an unattended ship on a hill. This gives her a plan: she'll sneak over to the ship, hot-wire it, and when she gives the signal, Wander will join her so they can leave. Before she goes off, she asks Wander to stay where he is and he agrees. Then Sylvia sneaks away. Wander suddenly forgets the plan however, as when he sees a rock lady walk by, one of the rocks on her cart falls off, triggering Wander's help sense. He instantly runs after her just as Sylvia finishes hot-wiring the ship and gives the signal. When Wander isn't there, she realizes he disobeyed her and sees him running after the rock lady, and a Watchdog chasing him. He manages to give her back the rock she dropped and Sylvia manages to get ride of the Watchdog, but much to Sylvia's dismay, another Watchdog flies away with the ship, ruining her plan. It is revealed that the "rock" is actually one of the lady's babies and she thanks Wander. Sylvia thinks of a second escape plan and sees an inter-dimensional door. She dashes through a crowd of waiting creatures to the door, but when she gets to the other side, she realizes Wander has vanished. We see him catching a nail, which almost popped a balloon man in front of it. He thanks Wander for saving his life and hugs him. At that moment, Sylvia grabs him and they hide under a carriage that a set of winged elephants are pulling. This gives Sylvia a third escape plan. They dress up as a winged elephant so they can fly away on the carriage with the others. Moments after they start flying however, Wander immediately leaves Sylvia and rushes after something else. Sylvia sees the Watchdogs running after him, gets off the carriage, and knocks them away. Wander sees two ants fighting over a single peanut on the ground and solves the problem by splitting it in half. Turns out this is a long-running war between the red and blue ant colonies. After Wander helps them, they declare the war over and they now have peace. Sylvia sees this and takes Wander away just as he is having his picture taken by the ants. Behind a set of pipes, Sylvia pleads Wander not to help anyone anymore and instead help Sylvia get them out of the planet. He agrees and promises not to help anyone from now on. They face a stinky sewage pipe, where Sylvia describes her last escape plan: sneak through the pipe to a garbage barge which will leave in three minutes. Sylvia begins to struggle to get the pipe cap off. Meanwhile, the Watchdogs are still searching for Wander and Sylvia and one of them comes up with an idea: they steal a toy from a slug, knock over a stack of a dog's display of apples, and cause an elderly wizard to fall over and not stand up. Wander, unable to resist his help feeling anymore, immediately fixes everything, but inadvertently gets caught by the Watchdogs in the process. He calls to Sylvia for help but is shocked to find out that she has abandoned him. Wander is forced to stomp with the Watchdogs to Hater's Prison. However, Sylvia suddenly bursts out from a manhole and attacks the Watchdogs. After the fight, Sylvia explains that she blew her escape plan to help him. The Watchdogs then handcuff the duo and continue to march to the prison. While marching, Wander asks Sylvia what's the new plan, but she doesn't have any. Suddenly, all the creatures that Wander helped earlier suddenly come by and help them: the ants stall the Watchdogs, the balloon man flies them away, and the rock lady catches them and throws them onto the garbage barge, driven by the garbage man, which is leaving the planet. Wander explains to Sylvia that the other nice thing of helping others is sometimes they might help back. She realizes that Wander is right and they enjoy the rest of the ride home as Wander helps clean the barge while Sylvia relaxes. Transcript End Credits A longer version of the two ants fighting and one of the watchdogs hitting Sylvia until she punches him back. Gallery Quotes Background Information *Lord Hater and Peepers are absent from this episode, even though the Watchdogs appear. Lord Hater is also mentioned by Sylvia, and later, a Watchdog. * Running gag: Wander ditching Sylvia's escape plan to help, the Watchdogs causing mayhem causing Wander to not resist his help urge. * Sylvia says the garbage barge will leave in precisely three minutes. Exactly three minutes into the episode after she says that, she and Wander are on the barge. * First episode where the Watchdogs appear without Lord Hater and Peepers. * The title refers to Wander and Sylvia becoming wanted fugitives on the planet. * The wanted poster was reused from the show's sneak peek in Comic Con 2012 although it was altered a little. Trivia * Wander is revealed to not know what a uvula is. * Sylvia's escape plans: ** Hot-wire a ship and leave in it. ** Use an inter-dimensional door. ** Disguise as a winged elephant and fly away. ** Crawl through a sewage pipe to a sludge barge which leaves the planet. * Wander's helpings: ** Tie a garbage man's shoelaces. ** Return a baby rock to its rock mother. ** Stop a nail from popping a balloon guy. ** End a war of two ant colonies fighting over a peanut. ** Return a slug's toy to him. ** Re-stack a dog's pile of apples. ** Help an elderly wizard stand up. ** Return a laser gun to a Watchdog (accidentally) ** Get off the planet and land in the garbage barge (help from everyone). * This episode reveals that Wander has an inexplicable urge to help, and goes on a crazed freakout if he can't help for a long period of time. * This is the first episode to heavily involve the Watchdogs. * This is the first time Wander is not seen without his hat on. * The scrolling sign above the prison entrance says: "Welcome to Hater's Prison!". * Wander's desire to help others plays a major role for the first time in this episode. * Instead of being called a translation of "The Fugitives" in Germany, it is called "Die Flucht", which means "The Escape". Continuity *In the episode "The Fancy Party," a character named Queen Entozoa mentions that Wander is the most wanted fugitive in the galaxy, which is a reference to this episode. Errors *As the episode opens, a wanted poster of Sylvia and Wander is shown on a wall that is orange in color and has a brick-like pattern. After Sylvia eats the poster to get rid of it, it shows her and Wander in an alley. The wall next to them is blue and smooth and no wall like the one behind the poster is anywhere in sight. *When Wander sees the ants fighting, there is open space between them but later on when their war ends, both ant colonies appear and seem to take the open space. *When the camera zooms out to show the ant colonies as they end their war, both colonies have switched sides. *When the Watchdogs are marching, sometimes the stomping sound effect doesn't match up with their marches. *When Wander and Sylvia are forced to march, both are wearing handcuffs, but after the ants go all over the Watchdogs, Wander's handcuffs disappear without any showing of them being removed. *In the final shot when the barge zooms out of sight, Wander and Sylvia are not on the garbage, though they could be hidden. *When Sylvia ends the explanation of her last escape plan, a wall can be seen behind her and Wander but when the camera zooms out as she tries to get the pipe cap off, the end of the alley can be seen. *When Sylvia is explaining the importance of good deeds, she places her palm out flat. When the Watchdogs spot Wander and Sylvia, the next scene shows her flat palm is now a pointing finger. *'Closed captioning errors:' **When Wander cries out "Ma'm! Wait!" The captions say "Ah, wait!" **When Sylvia complains "Yip flippin' happle blaster!" the captions list that she's screaming. **When Wander is thanking Sylvia for saving him, the captions list her saying "While I was slushing through that pipe" but Sylvia clearly pronounces it as "While I was shlooshing through that pipe". Allusions *'Assassin's Creed' - The part when Sylvia eats the wanted sign is similar to the way the assassins tear off the wanted signs on walls in-game. *'Tangled' - Sylvia eats the wanted poster the same way Maximus eats Flynn's wanted poster in Tangled. *'Sonic The Hedgehog-' The scene where Wander transforms into a ball is similar to how Sonic rolls up an transforms into a ball. Production Information *The episode was paired with "The Bad Guy" during its first few airings. *First episode with an 80s song in it ("The Never-Ending Story" by Limahl from 1984). 'International premieres' *January 7th, 2014 (Disney Channel France) *March 12th, 2014 (Disney XD UK) *February 9th, 2014 (Disney XD Latin America and Brazil) *Febuary 15th, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *April 5th, 2014 (Disney Channel Hungary) *August 12th, 2014 (Disney XD Germany) *September 7th, 2014 (Disney XD Canada) Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander, Additional voices *April Winchell as Sylvia, Rock Lady, Additional voices *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Celestial Being *Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers , Unidentifed Watchdog 2 (The Fugitives) Unnamed Watchdog 3 (The Fugitives) Balloon Guy, Additional voices *Sam Riegel as Emperor Awesome , Unnamed Watchdog (The Fugitives) *Additional voices: Keith Ferguson, Fred Tatasciore as Unnamed Watchdog : designates a character that did not appear in this episode es:Los Fugitivos Category:Wander Category:Sylvia